15 August 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-08-15 ; Comments *Peel plays two different bands of the same name of Wool. The first Wool is a recent release and the latter is from 1969, covering Big Brother & The Holding Company's Combination Of The Two. *Peel mentions his son, William talking about Steve Hillage, who he thought was older than his dad. JP played the track Pentagramaspinn to his son, but the latter decided not to stay when the song finished. *Peel plays four tracks from the Estrus Gearbox compilation boxset in a row. Sessions *Cords #2, recorded 26th May 1992, repeat, first broadcast 20 June 1992. No known commercial release. *Rhythm Eternity #1, recorded 2nd August 1992. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Joey Kline: Stuck In First Gear (7" - Makin' Wishes) Popllama Products PL 57 5''' *Kode IV: Insane (LP - Insane) KK 078 '''1 4 5 *Babes In Toyland: Mother (LP - Fontanelle) Southern 1 5 *Adel El Musree: Ya Ramal (v/a album - Yalla - Hitlist Egypt) Mango 842 928-2 1 5 *Cords: Gasping (session) *Shitbirds: Flunky (7" - Theme From Shitbird) Popllama PL7-36 2 3 4 5 *Future Sound Of London: It's Not My Problem (album - Accelerator) Jumpin' & Pumpin' LP TOT 2 2 3 4 5 *Powers That Be: Crude Sound (7" - Crude Sound / The Morning After) Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 48 2 3 4 :(news) * Muffs: I Need You (7" - I Need You / Beat Your Heart Out) Sub Pop SP 157 2 4 * Extreme Noise Terror: You Take Part In Creating This System (v/a 7" - Discharged: From Home Front To War Front) Allied Recordings ALLIED No. 7 2 3 4 * Rhythm Eternity: Pink Champagne (session) * Wool: Run-Hide (7" - Mayday) Bong Load * Wool: Combination Of The Two (album - Wool) ABC * Alain Kounkou: Kindobika Tout Terrain (album - Kindobika Tout Terrain) A.K. Music 2000 * Cords: My Dearest Friend (session) * Swob: Four-Alligator (7" EP - Tragus) Popbus POPBUS 006 2 3 4 * Hypnotist: A Modern Prometheus (album - Progressive Hardcore Vol. 1) Rising High 2 4 * T4: Pretty Mouth (7" - Red Ocher) Pop Bus 2''' * Southern Culture On The Skids: Viva Del Santo (7" - Santo Sings) Zontar * 70 Gwen Party: Stop..Resurect..And Fire (album - The Optical Glass Empire) Snape '''2 :(Monsters Of Rock August 27th trailer by Tommy Vance) * Toxit: Entity (12" - Some Mushrooms Approach - Toxit E.P.) See Saw''' 2 4''' (partial) 8''' * Doctor And The Crippens: El Salvador (v/a LP - Get Yourself A Crash Helmet And A Bit Of Tax You Can Go Anywhere You Like Even In The Daytime...) Retch '''2 3 ''' * Inspiral Carpets: Generations (Denmark 2 Germany 0 Mix) (12") Mute '''2 * Uncle Tupelo: Sauget Wind (7") Rockville (Peel mentions it is on clear vinyl) * Rhythm Eternity: Freedom (session) * Cords: Plastic Sister (session) * Roy Orbison: It's Over :(news) *Microbots: Cosmic Evolution (Remix) (12" - Chip I) R & S 6''' *Steve Hillage: Pentagramaspinn (v/a 2xLP - V) Virgin '''6 *Fastbacks: Hot Rods To Heaven (v/a 3x7" - Estrus Gearbox) Estrus 6''' *M-80's: '57 Nomad (v/a 3x7" - Estrus Gearbox) Estrus '''6 *Gas Huffer: Road Runnah (v/a 3x7" - Estrus Gearbox) Estrus 6''' *Mono Men: Warm Piston (v/a 3x7" - Estrus Gearbox) Estrus '''6 *Car & Driver: Two O' Clock (12" - Disco Award E.P.) Force Inc. *Silkworm: St. Patrick's Day (album - L'Ajre) Temporary Freedom *Rhythm Eternity: Hold On Tight (session) *Codeine: Realize (7") Sub Pop *Four Brothers: Wakazvarwa Sei (album - Rudo Chete) Cooking Vinyl *Cords: The Mirror (session) *Tŷ Gwydr: 127 Cicio (cassette - Reu (Mics)) Ankst *Tracks marked 1 2 3 4 5 6 on respective files File ;Name *1) John Peel tape no.12 side a *2) John Peel tape no.12 side b *3) best of peel vol 50 side 2 with introductions *4) john-peel-47b-1992 *5) Peel August September 1992 Lee Tape 147 *6) John Peel tape no.13 side a *7) 020A-H00541XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *8) john-peel-48a-1992 ;Length *1) 46:15 (from 37:48) *2) 46:10 (from 4:58 additional to file 5) *3) 46:33 (28:02-44:10) *4) 46:09 (18:46 on) *5) 1:32:22 (0:36-19:37) *6) 0:46:10 (until 0:17:42) *7) 3:01:51 *8) 46:08 (to 5:15) *All content is covered with files 2,5 and 6 (except perhaps some intros in file 3) ;Other *1) 2) Many thanks to Dweemis DW Tape 12 *3) Best Of Peel Vol 50 *4) HO John Peel 47 1992 *5) Created from LE147 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *6) Many thanks to Dweemis DW Tape 13 *7) Recordings at the British Library *8) HO John Peel 48 1992 ;Available * 1) 2) Youtube *3) Part 2 *4) Mixcloud *5) Mooo *6) YouTube *7) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H541/1) *8) Mixcloud Category:1992 Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes